Christmas Special Shinjiro
by SourL
Summary: A short oneshot of Minako and Shinjiro's little date together. Hope you like it.


Christmas Special -Shinjiro

It was three years ago since the group fought against Nyx. It was three years ago when Shinjiro was laid unconscious in a hospital bed. Shinjiro was waiting in the living room restless. It wasn't like him to be restless. But being that it's Christmas, it just made it hard to calm down.

"Why do girls take their damn time dressing up?" Shinjiro sighed.

"So the guy that the girl is taking out will have his jaw drop." Minako came out her room in a beautiful dress. She put her hair up, giving her the mature look.

Shinjiro blushed and looked away. He stood up and walked towards the door. "L-Let's get outta here before the restaurant closes." He opened the door and went outside. Minako started giggling and wore her coat. She and Shinjiro walked down the streets. The lights were shining and there were decorations everywhere. Outside certainly had the Christmas spirit down. Minako held onto Shinjiro's arm and started talking about what was going on with her daily life. While Shinjiro listened quietly with a smile on his face. They got to the restaurant that Shinjiro put reservations for the night after hearing Minako saying that she always wanted to go there. Minako was delighted seeing where they were going to eat; she started hugging Shinjiro's arm. While Shinjiro just blushed even more saying that it was really nothing.

They got to their seats and already ordered what they wanted. The candles, lights, and atmosphere made it romantic. Minako had her head rested on her hands and stared at Shinjiro.

"You can stare at me all you want but I've got nothin' to show." Shinjiro replied to Minako's stares.

"I'm glad that I'm with you, Shinjiro-senpai."

"Y-you moron. Why are you blurting something like that?" Shinjiro was flustered and he felt like the room just got a hundred times hotter.

"I think you said the same lines as when I confessed to you. You really haven't changed one bit senpai. But that's why I love you."

"Stop talking all that sappy stuff already. Look, the food is almost here, so you better eat all your vegetables. Got it?" Shinjiro tried to change his facial expression to something serious but with his face being a bit red, it made it hard to look serious. Because of that, Minako giggled a little and smiled. It was a giggling day for Minako. Shinjiro would have tried to stop her from giggling at him so much but he knew it was pointless.

The food was set on the table and they started eating. Minako was constantly saying how good it was but not as good as Shinjiro's cooking. Meanwhile Shinjiro kept on telling Minako to eat her vegetables while she started pouting. Once they finished, they left the restaurant and started walking around the city looking at the lights. Minako looked in awe at the decorations.

Once they stopped walking and sat on a bench, Shinjiro grabbed something out of his coat. "Here, this is a good time as any to give you a present." Shinjiro gave it to Minako.

"Thank you, may I?" Minako was excited to open her present. Shinjiro saw the excitement and laughed a bit. Minako pouted seeing that Shinjiro still thought of her as a child sometimes. He nodded and that made Minako's pout go away. She opened her present and saw a bracelet. It was a simple bracelet but it was perfect for Minako. She tried to put it on but failed. Shinjiro helped putting the bracelet on her. Minako hugged Shinjiro and thanked him. She gave him her present to him.

"You know you didn't need to give me a present. Just being with you is fine enough for Christmas." Shinjiro put his hand on her head.

"Well, you didn't need to give me a present either. But you still did, right?"

"Ha, yeah that's right." Shinjiro opened his present and saw a pair of black gloves. He put them on causually. "It was a perfect fit."

"Yep. You always put your hands in your pockets. And now we can hold hands." She started showing the mittens that she brought with her and wore them.

"Oh, so you had an ulterior motive when giving me this gift." Shinjiro grinned.

"That's right." Minako looked proud at what she as accomplished.

"Tch, oh well."Shinjiro came closer to Minako and kissed her. Shinjiro saw Minako frozen and her face was as bright as a cherry. Shinjiro whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Author's Note: A short Christmas special since it's Christmas. Happy Holidays everyone. I wrote this as fast as I could since I have to leave soon. So I'm sorry for the mistakes I made. I couldn't reread it. Sorry.

Anyway enjoy this short oneshot. I thought I would make a happy Christmas story for Shinjiro.

Once more again, Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
